


A kiss, A Couch and A Leather Jacket

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby in Marcus' Jacket, F/M, Inspired by that cute and BEAUTIFUL FIRST KISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of one of the many things I think happened, after THAT KISS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss, A Couch and A Leather Jacket

She missed him. It's been too long since she had seen him, or spoken to him. Nearly two weeks ago he left with Bellamy Blake to go and try make peace with the rest of the grounder clans that were after her daughter, and the rest of the sky people. 

Two days before they left, Marcus had been with her in the meeting room. Everyone had left, knowing that Marcus and Bellamy were leaving camp to go and try and convince the clans that they could live peacefully. No more fighting. No more deaths. Abby hadn't said a word the whole meeting. She had just sat there, half listening to both Marcus and Bellamy talk about what they would do, and how long they would be there. She had looked up at Marcus when Bellamy said they would be less than two weeks, if they were lucky. He was looking at her, as well. 

It took Bellamy telling everyone that it was the end of the meeting, for them to snap out of staring at each other. Everyone, including Bellamy, had left. Leaving both her and Marcus in the meeting room, facing each other. 

Marcus had been the first one to talk, mentioning how quiet she had been. She had told him that she didn't have anything to say. 

And then she couldn't help herself, and told him that she just really didn't want him to leave, when there was a chance he wouldn't come back. Then he had moved a little bit closer to her, and told her that he would be fine. After that, there had been silence, and both of them ended up just staring into each other's eyes. 

Marcus had leaned into the last bit of space between them, and had placed his hands onto her face gently, and then his lip met hers. Abby had responded the moment his lips had touched hers, wrapping one arm around him, while the other had felt through his hair. Both of them had been kissing each other passionately, while their hands had pulled each other closer to the other, wanting each other as close as possible. His beard was a bit rough on her skin, yet she had liked the feel of it. Marcus' tongue had touched her lips, and then she had open her mouth to let his tongue meet hers. This had only made them speed up this kiss, until they needed to eventually stop, so they could breathe. 

When she had opened her eyes, she had seen Marcus's flushed face, with his hair all over the place (thanks to her) looking at her.

While catching their breath, they had held onto the other, their foreheads leaning against each other's. 

They had then ended up naked and on the only couch that was in the room. Marcus had luckily remembered the door and locked it. 

They took their time with the sex, unlike with the kissing. They didn't want it over before it had begun. Marcus had started off with kissing every bit of her skin gently, while his hands had traced patterns over her hips. Abby's hands had returned to his hair, messing it up even more. His mouth had made its way to her neck, where it placed light kisses everywhere, making her sigh. Then he was inside her, both of them had moaned with pleasure as they connected, and they had started a slow rhythm that had gotten faster and faster as they could feel themselves near. Both of them had come undone together, both saying the others name. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms afterwards, both wearing smiles in their sleep. 

Then the day had arrived when Marcus and Bellamy left. Abby had managed to hold her tears in until they had left. She had ran to the meeting room and let it all out there. After she had ran out of tears, she had gotten up off the couch, only to spot a jacket on the other side. Marcus' jacket. He must of left it behind when they had left the room. Abby had picked it up off the floor and took it back with her to medical, where she would be needed. 

Abby had to keep herself busy during the day. Patching people up in medical when needed. Looking out for the kids that were still suffering. Then the night arrived, which had been harder. The nights were where she had trouble sleeping, thanks to nightmares. The first night on the day Marcus had left, Abby had had a nightmare of Marcus being tortured by the clans, until he died. She had woken up screaming. Instead of trying to sleep, she had picked up Marcus' leather jacket off the chair in her room she had in the ark, and put it on. 

It had his smell. That had comforted her a bit. She had ended up falling asleep in the jacket.

Since that night, Abby would sometimes wear the jacket in medical on the days that weren't so busy. Jackson had given her a funny look when he saw the jacket, but hadn't said a word. She had trusted him to not say anything. Sometimes he would give her a little shoulder touch whenever he had caught her daydreaming, for comfort. Only two people had seen her in his jacket. Jackson being her first, and Raven. Abby had been wandering around what she thought was an empty camp at night, wearing Marcus' jacket to protect her from the cold, and because it helped her relax. Then she had spotted Raven sat at one of the tables, drinking out of one of the cups. Worried about the girl, Abby had gone over to her. Abby had known that it wasn't water in her cup. It was Monty's moonshine. Raven had taken one look at the jacket, gave Abby a sympathetic look, and had gotten a second cup of moonshine for Abby. Both of them had sat in silence, drinking, until they said their goodnights. Raven had promised her she wouldn't mention the jacket to anyone. 

Every night, she would wear the jacket to bed. It had helped her sleep. His smell and the piece of clothing he often wore, were a reminder of him. She would picture his beautiful brown eyes that she would get lost in. His long dark hair that went past his neck. She had even pictured that long scruffy beard that she had grown very fond of. The last thoughts before she had gone to sleep, were of Marcus' and hers first kiss, and first time making love. These were her last thoughts every night. 

Abby had made it through nearly two weeks so far, without entering the meeting room, until now. 

Now she couldn't help help herself. It had been too long. So she entered the room, not bothering to lock the door, and went to go and sit on the couch. She was wearing the jacket that still smelled like him. She had time to herself today, so for the first time in nearly two weeks, she had nothing to keep her busy. Her feet had taken her to the meeting room, instead of her own. 

She was just sat there on the couch, letting herself get lost into her thoughts about Marcus, fidgeting with her ponytail. What if he didn't make it? What if he's been dead for days?, were her thoughts. She could feel her eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

"Abby?"

Abby looked up towards the door, as she heard a voice say her name. Standing there, looking at her with worry, was...

"Marcus." Abby heard her voice croak at out his name.

He didn't look any different. No scratches, no sign of injuries. He looked tired, but other than that...he was in one piece.

Abby sat up from the couch and launched herself at Marcus, wrapping her arms around him.

Marcus nearly tripped as she hugged him, but managed to save himself from falling.

Abby felt his own arms wrapping around her back, holding her close to him. 

Abby leaned her head onto his shoulder, and her hand went to his chair, running her fingers through it. She heard Marcus sigh.

Abby pulled away from Marcus to look at him. She placed her hands on either said of his face, feeling his rough beard in her hands. She smiled at him, and a tear ran down her face. 

"You're alive!," she said, stroking his face, while he rested his hands on her hips.

"Yes. I'm ok, Abby. I'm right here," he said.

Abby leaned into him and kissed his lips with hers. When she pulled back, he had a big smile on his face.

"I see you're wearing my jacket," he pointed out, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. 

Abby blushed. "I found it at the back of the chair one day."

"And you've been wearing it ever since?," he asked.

Abby nodded, feeling her cheeks getting warmer. 

"I missed you too," he whispered, bringing his hand up to hold the side of her face. 

Marcus caught her lips with his own, and kissed her hungrily. Abby's smile turned into a grin, as Marcus moved them to the couch. Yeah...she had missed him a lot, and he had come back. They were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I haven't written a lot of Kabby in a few months. I'm such a good procrastinator. Anyways, I hope you like this one shot. It's not my best...I have to get back into writing again. I was inspired by that BEAUTIFUL KISS. You all saw that trailer and lost your chill like I did, right? Right? Kabby are canon! I cannot wait. Anyways, please tell me what you think, and I'm sorry for taking ages to write Kabby fic.


End file.
